Study Time
by Lost Tiger
Summary: ZackFreddy slash centering around them trying to study for a final. One shot.


Study Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I know my English is horrible. Please just go easy.**

**This is an ZM/FJ slash. I wasn't sure what rating to put it so I went with M just to be safe. Btw... anyone care to be a beta for me?**

**I wrote this for my friend Taco/Padfoot. I hope you enjoy it. **

Zack Mooneyham sighed, glancing at the clock once more. His boyfriend, Freddy Jones, was late... again. The guitarist closed his eyes, wishing Freddy was here. They had only a single finale left: tomorrow's Humanities class for Freddy, and Zack's french class. With those two finals out of the way, the boys could pack up and get ready for the tour School of Rock would be heading on this summer.

Zack suddenly looked over at his window. He swore he had just heard a familiar car. Even though he and Freddy were both freshmen, Freddy had just turned 16 two weeks ago, hence his ability to drive over. Zack smiled as he saw Freddy get out of his black thunderbird. The blond looked up, waving as he saw Zack in the window.

_Good... Maybe now we can get some work done..._ Zack thought.

"_Parlez-vous anglais?_"Zack muttered, looking at his sheet. _Let's see... That's... D'you speak english?_ Zack smiled as he moved on to the next. _"Comment vous appellez-vous? _Gah! I don't see why they make us take foreign languages."

_"Le réalité et toi, vous ne vous entendez pas, n'est-ce pas?" _

Zack looked up at Freddy. The blond was staring at Zack with a slightly amused look. Freddy's father had demanded Freddy take french years ago, back before the two boys had met in Dewey's class. Freddy could speak french as fluently as english, and often did just to annoy Zack. Freddy had found a while ago that the brunet was adorable when he was slightly annoyed. Zack decided last year it was time to figure out what his boyfriend was muttering half the time. "I don't think I caught that. What'd you say?"

_"Le réalité et toi, vous ne vous entendez pas, n'est-ce pas?"_ Freddy merely smiled and looked back down at his textbook.

"Man, you're crazy," Zack said, laughing as he got back to work.

"_Tu es fou..."_

It wasn't long before Zack heard a strange beat. He looked up and scanned his room. For a second he wondered if he had left his radio on until his eyes rested on Freddy. The blond had pulled out his drumsticks and was softly beating out a cadence on his textbook. Zack arched an eyebrow, watching. Freddy had his eyes closed, a soft smile lit his lips. He looked a bit like a fallen angel, what with a torn, sleeveless black t shirt, chain necklace, and an angelic smile as he worked. It was moments like these that Zack saw past the bad ass facade Freddy put up to everyone else. When drumming, Freddy was just the music. No defenses from the years of being mocked, no scares from trying (and often failing) to keep up with his classmates, and no tragic attempts to fit in with a sophisticated family.

"Like what you see, Mooneyham?" Freddy asked, not even opening his eyes.

:"Maybe. How did you know I was watching?"

"I always know when you're focused on me." Freddy opened his eyes, stopping to smile at Zack. Zack felt his ears go red as he looked down, embarrassed. "We, um, should get back to work."

"Whatever you say Mooneyham." Zack heard Freddy put up his drumsticks as he stared at his textbook.

"The major river in Paris is the..." Zack muttered a few minutes later, looking over his list. Suddenly a loud drum roll thundered, causing Zack to fall out of his chair. "AHHH!" He looked up to see Freddy's grinning face.

"Close, but no. I think the River AHHH is in Russia."

"Oh ha ha.. That was sooooo witty." Zack groaned as he got back onto his chair. Sometime while Zack had been studying, Freddy had once more put away his text book and had assembled a random pile of stuff. Dirty bowl, glass, Zack's history textbook (Zack made a mental note to return that tomorrow before he was fined), Zack's sneaker... Wait a minute.

"Jones, why are you using my sneaker as a drum?" Freddy looked down at said sneaker, shrugging.

"Figured I might as well see if I can get any noise from it Mooneyham." Zack rolled his eyes as he opened his french book. "Put the um... drums away. Study." Zack piled Freddy's makeshift 'drums' to the side before focusing on his french once more.

And all was peaceful...

Which scared Zack for some odd reason. At first he couldn't figure it out. After a few minutes he started getting this nagging feeling, like something was wrong. It wasn't until almost twenty minutes in that he realized what was indeed wrong: it was too quite. Zack's head shot up as he stared at Freddy, fearing the worse. What Freddy loved more than drums was to burn things. Zack half feared he'd look up to see Freddy doing something stupid like juggling pieces of flaming paper (even though he promised never to do that again). Instead Zack found his boyfriend calmly sitting there, eating a bowl of ice cream. Zack's jaw dropped as he stared. It wasn't... It couldn't be... Strawberry cheesecake ice cream... Zack's favorite.

"Freddy!"

"Hum?" Freddy smiled, looking completely innocent. "Yes?"

"When... What... WHY didn't you get me any ice cream!"

Freddy smirked as he scooped the last bite onto his spoon. "You looked so busy, I didn't want to disturb you." He smiled sweetly at Zack's glare.

"Gee, I feel loved." Zack pouted as he went back to his book.

SPLAT!

Something cold hit Zack's nose as he looked up, startled. He saw Freddy laughing as he ran out of the room. Ice cream dribbled down Zack's shirt as the brunet shot up. "Oh, you're so dead Jones!"

Zack chased Freddy down to the Mooneyham kitchen. The blond shot to the Mooneyham sink, complete with one of those hose nozzle things Freddy had never truly understood. He aimed the nozzle at Zack who'd stopped by the fridge on the other side of the kitchen.

"Surrender Mooneyham! I have you in my line of sight!"

"I'd rather date Summer first!" Water shot out at Zack as he grabbed a catsup bottle, aiming at Freddy. Red sauce arched through the air at Jones as water splashed across Zack's body. Zack reached into the fridge, tossing anything he could find at Jones as Freddy tried to knock everything out of the air with his spray hose. Zack had just tossed two eggs when the lights flicked on in the kitchen.

Both boys looked up to see a much amused Mrs Mooneyham. She looked as if she was about to scorn the boys when she broke out in laughter, pointing at Freddy. Zack looked over at his boyfriend. While Zack was merely soaked, Freddy was covered in catsup, egg, salad dressing, something that looked vaguely like fruit salad, all covered in whipped cream. Zack's common, slow smile started to creep across his face as he too started to chuckle.

"What?" Freddy asked, sticking his tongue out at Zack. "Mrs Mooneyham! Look at what your son did to me!"

Mrs Mooneyham looked up briefly before laughing again. Zack reached into the fridge, before walking over to Freddy and placing a cherry on Jones' head. "There, now you're complete."

"Be glad Michael's in Chicago," Mrs Mooneyham finally said. "Boys, get ready for bed. You can clean this up tomorrow after school." She left, still laughing.

"You know Zack, your mom's pretty cool," Freddy said, whispering in Zack's ear. Goose umps raced down Zack's body as he felt Freddy's lips brush lightly against Zack's ear.

"I know," Zack said. He relaxed completely beside Freddy, which was exactly what Freddy wanted. Freddy lept onto Zack's back, smearing food all over Zack's body. Zack fell to the floor, Freddy on top of him. "Geees, Spazzy McGee. Now we're both going to have to shower!" Zack laughed as Freddy got up, shrugging.

Zack waited for Freddy to finish showering before starting his. The cold water felt good, running down Zack's body. He considered taking a long shower, but knew if he left Freddy alone too long in Zack's room, well... the house might burn down around Zack. Zack never heard the door open but he did realize something was up when he felt familiar arms snake across his waist. "Freddy!" Zack spun around, facing his boyfriend.

"What? Did you honestly think I'd let a chance like this pass?" Freddy quirked an eyebrow. "No need for words other than 'Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?'." Even Zack knew those lines as he felt Freddy's kiss on his neck.

_Well, they do say French is the language of... Oh shit! I never knew Freddy could do _that!

A few days later, in Boston, Zack got off the tour bus, needing to stretch from that abysmal ride. Zack felt something jump onto his back. The dark haired boy bent over as Freddy laughed.

"Jones, d'you think you can use me as anything other than a pony?" Zack asked. Freddy got down, pretending to think.

"Probably, but none we can do in public. Something bout going to jail for exposure." Freddy reached into his back pocket. "Guess what?" He pulled out his final. "I got a B! Guess that studying stuff really works!"

Zack smiled, thinking back to how the shower sex had lead to bed sex, then back to the shower. Yeah, they might not have studied for school much, but Zack felt they were soon mastering each other.


End file.
